Painful Games
by Broken and Grim Ruin
Summary: Tree High is hosting a soccer game, and nearly every tree friend attending the school is in! But, when one of the teams try to sabotage everyone else, only luck can save them. Will the other teams be able to score at least one point? Or will they all lose? Accepting OCs!


**Painful Games**

**Prologue**

"Dad! Are you home?" Andy called, walking through the front door, backpack slung over his shoulder as he held a piece of paper in his right paw. Andy was a black cat, having purple eyes and black spiky hair. He wore a black t-shirt with a skull on it, a blue and darker blue stripped sleeved shirt underneath, black jeans, black boots, and black fingerless gloves. Hid tail curled around his backpack's free strap, struggling to lift it off his shoulder and throw it on the couch. He sat the paper down, seeing a note his father left him.

_'Hey, Andy! Sorry I'm not there. I got a call to fix City Hall. Can ya guess who wreaked it?'_

"Splendid? Splendont?" Andy predicted before reading on.

_'It was Flaky!'_

"What!? No way!"

_'I'm not sure how that scared girl did it, but she did! Ruined the building pretty bad too. I'm not sure when I'll be home. Hopefully by the time you go to sleep. Love you, Andy! If I don't see you by the time you're in bed, sweet dreams, kiddo!_

_Love always,_

_Dad'_

Andy smiled, throwing the note out. He took a deep breath, looking at the filer he put down. A smile spread across his face as images of him participating in this event flooded into his mind. _'Maybe dad will let me play! That would be amazing!'_ he thought, walking down the hall and into his room. The carving 'Love is a Lie' on his wall greeted him on the closet door. He shrugged, grabbing his red beanie with the skull on it and returning out into the living room. He put his beanie on, sitting on the couch and taking his homework out from his backpack. He decided to start with math, since he didn't feel like trying to figure out history. He always hated that subject.

After about two hours, Andy was finally finished with math. He gave a sigh, happily putting it in his folder.

"Math, I hate you!" he spoke to himself, taking out English. _'Why do we have homework? We already learned this! I don't get it! Stupid school, and their stupid homework!' _he thought, reading over the short story the homework included. He kept grumbling to himself as he worked, listening to the music that played on the TV. He just couldn't wait until he was done.

**() ()**

**=('.')=**

**('')('')**

"I'm home!" Handy announced, a smile on his face as he entered the house, his tail shutting the door. He walked into the living room, looking at a sleepy Andy on his couch. The feline yawned, smiling at the beaver.

"Daddy!" he happily squeaked, running over to Handy and hugging him. He smiled, laying his chin on top of the black cat's head.

"How ya doin', buddy? Anything exciting happen today?" Handy asked, walking into the kitchen, Andy following him.

"Well... I got detention for hitting someone with my math book... does that count?" he replied, a small smile on his face. The beaver sighed.

"And why did you hit this someone with your math book?" he asked.

"Because they wouldn't stop poking me..." he replied quietly, putting his head down. Handy sighed, gently patting Andy's head with his nubby arm.

"Andy, violence doesn't solve anything." he told the boy. The feline looked up at him, purple eyes doubting him.

"But, Ms. Brook says violence solves everything!" he argued. Handy nearly growled at the name.

"Don't listen to Ms. Moon, unless she's teaching you studies!" he told him. "That tree friend doesn't even belong in that school!"

"But the principle doesn't care!" the cat spoke, walking over to the couch and plopping down on it. Handy shook his head, before noticing the flier on the counter. He walked over it, admiring the text writing on it.

"Soccer? You wanna take soccer?" Handy asked, looking back at Andy who nodded. The beaver smiled. "Is it free, and when does it start?"

"Yes, and practice starts tomorrow!" he replied. He nodded.

"Okay, you can go as long as you promise me one thing," he told the boy, who nodded. "Promise me you won't get into anymore trouble in school."

"Yes, daddy, I promise!" he said, smiling.

"You're not crossing your claws like you did last time, are you?" Handy asked. Andy shook his head, showing his father his paws. "Good boy! Now, go get some sleep! It's almost one in the morning!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going!" he replied, hopping off the couch and hugging Handy. "Night, dad! Love you!"

"Night, And! Love you, too!" he replied, pecking his forehead. He then watched Andy grab his backpack and walk down the hall, going to his room. Handy just smiled. Despite the detentions he got, he was proud of the boy. He just hoped he wouldn't get hurt in soccer.

* * *

**Andy is one of the new OCs. There are four new OCs, but you'll meet them later! Here's a form if you want to submit your OC! Only two per person, please? I'm a lazy girl! **

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Species: **

**Personality:**

**Clothing:**

**Extra:**

**Job: Teacher [] Student [] Night Person [] Office Worker []**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Fears:**

**Friends:**

**Enemies:**

**Crushes/Lovers:**

**Group?: Popular [] Outcast [] Nerds [] Emos/Goths [] Random Group []**

**History (optional):**

**Partaking in Soccer?: Yes [] No []**

**If So, What Team?: Haunted Woods [] Screaming Skulls [] Sweet Blossom [] Moonlight Valley []**

**There we go. Sorry if it's a lot, but whatever. Also, the 'Random Group' thing, is kinda what I was in when I was in Crystal. My group contained one nerd, about three 51/50 people, one sexual person, one sweet person, and then one person who was stronger than my male friend... which is scary. We had more people, but that's all I can think of. Anyways, see you guys soon! **


End file.
